


Subway Creatures

by Authorexx



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: College!AU, Drunkenness, F/F, Just some silliness, Lots of my headcanons are at play here, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorexx/pseuds/Authorexx
Summary: Olivia Benson is heading home for the night and finds an unusual girl on the subway platform.  Little did she know, her night was only beginning.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. The Subway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! There's a few headcanons at play in this silliness. If you're not familiar with my college!au for these two: Olivia is still a student at Siena, but Alex is at Hudson for undergrad & is in a sorority. They don't know one another, so they're pretty much perfect strangers. I hope you enjoy! -Ax

Olivia knew it wasn’t smart to take the train this late at night. The city was dangerous, but she’d missed the last train after staying at a friend’s apartment three minutes too long. She made her way through the groups of people, keeping her card at the ready for the turnstiles. Once through, she proceeded to the platform, finding an open bench in the tunnel. She kept her wits about herself, glancing around at the other people waiting on the platform. One stood out in particular—a blonde girl about her age in a party dress was leaning on the wall half-asleep. Olivia’s eyes took a cursory look around and assessed the possibility of her friends being nearby—nobody seemed to be with this girl. A man approached her, and the blonde lifted her head, revealing some smeared eye makeup and worn-off lipstick. Something seemed off, and Olivia started walking toward them, out of sight of the man who was now clearly making advances on her. Olivia had to act fast, and a fight was definitely not in the cards.

“Oh my gosh, _hi!”_ Olivia bounced up to the blonde, putting on an act as she went in for a hug. This girl reeked of vodka and malt liquor. “I haven’t seen you since last semester! How _are_ you?!” She quickly steered the wobbly blonde away from the creep, guiding her carefully out of earshot and back to the bench.

“He-ey, girl… I haven’t seen you either,” the blonde slurred, giggling. “Were you at the party tonight? I’m going… going back to campus.” She gestured weakly toward the train track, blinking slowly at Olivia. “What’s… what’s your name again?”

“Olivia.” The train arrived, and they found two seats before discovering that they would be getting off at the same stop. “What’s your name?”

“Alexandra,” she said with a sniffle, pushing her hair out of her face, “but my sisters call me Andie ‘cause there’s another Alex and _she’s_ a senior so when she graduates _I’ll_ be the only Alex and _not_ Andie cause _no_ body else calls me Andie…” Her head lolled forward and Olivia’s stomach dropped, praying this girl wouldn’t puke. “I’m kinda sleepy,” she mumbled, her head now rolling to the side to rest against Olivia’s chest. Alexandra looked up again with her chin in her hand, her glossy blue eyes studying Olivia’s features. “Olivia-a-a… you’re so pretty.” She reached up a hand to pat the other girl’s cheek gently, a smile forming on her lips. “You could be a model, Olivia. Are you 5’10”? You have to be 5’10” to be a model...”

Olivia couldn’t help but chuckle at the blonde’s ramblings. At least she wasn’t deranged—just a college student on her way back home after a wild party. “I’m not a model, no. Where do you go to school?”

“Hudson,” Alexandra chirped, her head now resting on Olivia’s shoulder. “Do you go to Hudson, Olivia? 'Cause I swear I’ve seen you before…”

“My, um… my mom teaches there,” Olivia volunteered, glancing at her watch. They should be at their stop within the minute. “Let’s get up to get off the train, yeah?”

“Oh wow, yeah,” Alexandra mumbled, holding Olivia’s hand to steady herself on her stilettos. The doors opened, and they started their walk back to the surface. “Olivia, are you hungry? ‘Cause there’s this deli near here with the _best_ turkey sandwich…”


	2. The Deli

They emerged into the street and the inky black sky expanded above them, seemingly endless as it stretched past the twinkling skyscrapers of the city. “It’s not far, Olivia… it’s the best turkey sandwich I’ve ever had, I swear.” Alex’s hand gripped Olivia’s like her life depended on it as they walked down the street. “You’re gonna love it, trust me.”

“I’m going to make sure you’re at least a little sober before you get home, okay?” Olivia said, smiling softly at Alex as she slowly grew steadier on her stilettos. “How much further to the deli?”

“One more block. We can sit in there; they have tables,” Alex yawned, coming to a sudden stop in the middle of the sidewalk. “Olivia, can you… open my purse, please?”

“What for?” Olivia raised an eyebrow, looking to the bag that had been swinging on Alex’s shoulder. It was a tiny thing; it barely had any room for more than her MetroCard…

“I need—I need you to get the little leather case in there… it’s my glasses.” Alex leaned on the fence by the building beside them, her breathing becoming heavier. “I can’t see and everything is spinny…”

“Spinny?” asked Olivia, retrieving the glasses case from Alex’s bag. She popped it open and handed over the frames, watching Alex grow more lucid as she pushed them up her nose.

The blonde began to blink as if she was coming out of a trance. “Oh, you _are_ pretty!” She turned her head, then let out a cry of joy—“Yes!” and started to drag Olivia down the street. “There it is! Just here, c’mon!”

“Okay, okay—” Olivia struggled to keep up as Alex’s heels click-clacked loudly on the pavement, her morale boosted at the sight of the deli. “This better be the best turkey sandwich I’ve ever had…”

“It will be, trust me!” Alex threw the door open, pulling Olivia inside. The fluorescent lighting of the deli gave them both a greenish glow as they perused the food in the case. Alex looked up to the man behind the counter. “Two turkey sandwiches, please! With all the stuff on it.” She turned to Olivia and winked. “I got you.”

They sat at one of the tables Alex had mentioned, and Olivia watched as Alex tore into the sandwich, a lioness enjoying the spoils of her hunt. She groaned with the first bite as her eyes rolled back in her head. _“Fuck,_ that’s good.”

Olivia blushed—this was like that scene in _When Harry Met Sally_. She took a bite of her own sandwich, but was pleasantly surprised… Alex’s promises held up; it was truly an excellent turkey sandwich.

Alex sighed, reaching a hand across the table to hold Olivia’s. “See?” she said, smiling. “I told you it was good.”

Olivia couldn’t speak because her mouth was full, but she smiled shyly, running a thumb over Alex’s hand as she nodded in agreement.

“So you don’t go to Hudson?” Alex asked, leaning in, cocking her head in curiosity. “Where do you go?”

“Um, Siena, out by Albany,” Olivia said, “but my mom teaches at Hudson.”

“Oh, she’s a professor? I knew I probably saw you before.” Alex grinned, taking another bite of her sandwich. “Wait, you already told me that, didn’t you?” She giggled, clearly still feeling the effects from her drinking binge.

“Are you from the city, then?” Olivia took a second bite, glancing down to Alex’s hand still holding hers. She wasn’t used to giggly, chatty drunks. This was far more palatable than her mother’s usual repertoire of vodka and arguments.

“Nah-uh, Amherst. Practically Canada.” Alex pushed her glasses up and rubbed her nose, sniffling slightly. “Do you like to party, Olivia?”

Olivia’s lips pulled into a tight line as she withdrew her hand, shrinking back from the question. “Um, I don’t really go out much.” She crumpled up the paper wrapper of her sandwich, pressing the wad of parchment into her palm.

“You should!” Alex squeaked, leaning toward Olivia once more, “You’d be able to hook up with anyone you wanted, I bet.” She grinned mischievously and licked her lips, her gaze moving from Olivia’s eyes to her lips and back again.

Olivia blushed at the compliment and shook her head, putting a hand to the back of her neck. “Oh, I don’t know—“

“Look, _I’d_ hook up with you,” Alex said, pursing her lips and twirling a lock of hair in thought.

Olivia’s blush grew three shades deeper, now apparent on her olive skin. “I—I—I mean—” she stammered, swallowing hard as she tried to find the right words.

Alex giggled again and Olivia shrunk back in her seat, feeling the tips of her ears growing hot. “Olivia,” she said, dragging out the final “ah” syllable, “you’re cute when you blush.”

“Okay, time to go home!” Olivia jumped to her feet, gesturing toward the door. “Let’s go.”

“Fine,” Alex grumbled, a pout forming on her lips, “but I’m taking my sandwich.”


	3. The House

It was only a few more blocks to the Hudson campus, and Olivia felt her blush subside with the cool of the evening air. “Feeling better, Alex?” she asked, turning to look at her newfound friend.

“I feel… _fantastic,_ Olivia,” Alex said, a grin crossing her face. “Mostly because the hangover hasn’t hit me yet, but… also because, well, this was fun.” She fiddled with the rings on her fingers as they walked, glancing over to Olivia every few paces. “I hope I wasn’t too much to handle.”

Olivia chuckled, shaking her head. “No way; I think I can handle you,” she replied, then she stopped in her tracks, realizing it may have sounded like a proposition. “Uh—when, you know, you need help.” She hurried to catch up with Alex who seemed unaffected by her comment.

“Lemme get my key,” Alex whispered, producing it from her purse. “This is the house,” she said, gesturing to the next building on the block. It had big, wooden Greek letters posted on the door as if they were the house number. The porch light illuminated their faces as they came to a stop in front of the door, and Alex slid her key into the lock.

“Well, um…” Olivia mumbled, watching as Alex unlocked the door, “I guess this is goodbye?” She held her hand out for a shake, smiling shyly.

Alex turned back with a frown, her brows knitting in confusion as she glanced at Olivia’s outstretched hand. “You’re not… coming upstairs?”

Olivia bit the inside of her lip as a shiver shot through her system; her eyes grew wide as she was rendered speechless, unable to do much more than stare at Alex in shock.

“Oh, wait; I get it. I’m sorry.” Alex shook her head, putting a hand to her forehead. Olivia was still staring at her like a deer in the headlights. “You’re not—into girls, are you?”

 _“No—_ I mean, yes—wait; I mean—” Olivia stammered, growing more flustered as the hot flush returned to her face once more. “I—don’t know?”

Alex looked over her glasses at Olivia and raised an eyebrow. “Do you… wanna find out?” she asked, opening the door.

Olivia couldn’t speak; all she could manage was a nod. Alex took her hand and led her upstairs. This was definitely not the way Olivia had expected her evening to go, but she wasn't complaining.


End file.
